Book: The Devine topic
The Devine Topic is a book in Ceridian explaining the main religious views of the residents of Ceridian by a scholar. The book explains how Ceridian came into being and what entities created It. Breakdown The book explains who the devines are and how they played a part in making Ceridian. The book tells us there are five devines in total that are devided into two groups: The "primal" group and the "lateral" group. The Primal group only contains one Devine called "Omega",whilst the lateral group contains the other four. Lateral means sides or side which is a good way of describing the Lateral Devines which are ''Alpha,Ethos ''(deriviates from "Echo"),''Lima and Sierra. ''The book tells us that Omega created the universe by splitting and birthing the four other devines so he could sacrafice his divinity to create the world and become more of a force than a divine. The four other Devines imbued the world with different characteristics of their distinctive personalities. Text The books text is as follows: "The devines influence our world by there distinctive personalities and there devout followers. They are divided into two categories to best discribe which are primal and lateral. The primal category only contains one divine which is omega and lateral divines which are named with the ITU phonetic alphabet to easily identify the divines. There is Alpha,Lima,Sierra and Ethos (Ethos is a name given by the settlers which originates from "Echo"). This book will go through,in detail all of the devines. This book is not a book of praise to the devines but a summary to help the "outlanders" who often end up on this land. Intro: The devines are infinite and unique forces that influence or "imbue" Ceridian with every characteristic or are the source of the characteristics. The one difference between Omega and the laterals is that Omega is simply a force while the others have very strong personalities and traits. Even though omega is not as "present" as the other divines it seems to play the "overseer" or the "parent divine". Lets start with omega,shall we? Omega (Ω) Omega was before the void which may be incomprehensible to us since void is completely nothing but lets say my sources are "primary". I do not refer to omega with a gender because I doubt a divine needs reproductive system and followers do the same. Even though it does not have a gender it is considered as the "father devine" simply because,well,Before the void it was considered a male. My knowledge does not reach beyond the void but omega was present and the essences of the laterals which were him.Omega wanted a domain but knew this would lead him to having no control over the world which he produced after giving his "essence" which would lead him not being present. Omega pondered this even though he had infinite knowledge. He decided to make the void which did not inflict with the rules (even devines had rules!) Which created a force which is similar to the current state of omega. It controlled the darkness (evil in simple terms) of this new demension of absolute nothing. One rule which omega knew was that if anything comes into being, there must be darkness and light. Omega had a remarkable idea.He decided to create other familiers with different personalities and domains which is as we know the Laterals which would oversee the world after his main presence is gone. After deviding himself he made a bond with the other force. This bond resulted in a universe of wonders and included in this was Ceridian.Through this love and passion for creation everything was born. I got alot of the story from followers of the devines and a few comments by me mixed in. Now that history lesson is over let me explain the current Omega. Omega is now simply a force but also has influences. It is often called the "The starter" or "Seed sower" because its domain is creation of life and everything really. Alpha (A) Alpha is the lateral divine of passion,strength,pride and goals. He is the divine who imbues the flames that burn in men's hearts to achieve and accomplish. He is a patron of warriors and adventurers.He does not tolerate weakness which can lead to his undeniable anger.He is often compared to omega or called the "favourite son" because he inluences men to create and accomplish of course. He is often depicted as fire or a warrior and chooses these forms when contacting mortals. Lima (L) Lima is the divine of love and friendship. Lima forges the bonds between all living beings. Lima is also considered female. She created human emotions such as empathy or love. She is often called "The lover" or "the compassionate" and takes the form of a beautiful woman When contacting mortals. Sierra (S) Sierra is the Devine of logic. His domain is all the knowledge mortals have access to and gives mortals the abilityof thought and everything to do with the mind. He is often depicted as highly intelligent animals such as wolves or hawks. He has no real secondary references which im guessing followers of sierra think of these names as "illogical". Ethos (E) Ethos is one of the most interesting devines. His domain is indulgences, humor and really the desires of humans. But he is also has the well earned name of "The jester" and its not just practical jokes. He is also considered inherently mad and doles out pacts with mortals involving granting their desires for something that "seems" a simple return and when it is not simple it will often be trickery for the sheer humor. He is very unpredictable and may either help or hinder a mortal. Even though he has tricked gullible mortals numerous times he has a love for mortals and sees his trickery as harmless fun. He takes many forms which makes it hard to detect his presence."